Hurting
by MLissagirl
Summary: After effects of GD. This is Slash!


"Where's Nick?" Greg asked walking into the break room.

"Wasn't he supposed to come back today?" Sara asked.

"He called in sick." Warrick said.

"He did?" Greg was now worried. Nick actually never called in sick.

"I tried to call him this morning; on his cell and home but there was no answer. Nick mostly answers, so I'm a little worried." Greg was starting to panic now. It was 3 months since they found him and he noticed that Nick was becoming more and more depressed every time he saw him.

And Greg saw Nick allot lately. He was so scared that he would never get a chance to tell Nick what he felt for him when he was in the box, that every time he was with Nick, he tried to find a way to tell him.

Greg decided to take the day off and to go see Nick. He drove as fast as he could and felt that there was something wrong.

He pulled up in the driveway of Nick's house and saw that his truck was still there. He looked at the house and saw that all the curtains were closed. Greg knocked on the door.

"Nick, it's me, Greg, open up please." Greg shouted. No answer. He tried again, harder this time. Still no answer. Greg searched for a spare key and found one tucked away under the doormat. 'Pretty standard' Greg thought worriedly. He opened the door and walked through the house. Finally he found Nick in his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. Nick was crying and holding a very sharp knife.

"Nick?" Greg looked at the man in front of him. He really didn't look good.

"Leave me alone!" Nick said angry.

"No Nick, please don't" Greg really didn't know what to do but at least he was stalling Nick.

"G, go away, I don't want you to see this." Nick said in a monotone voice.

"Hell no, I'm not just gonna walk away Nick!" Greg became angry now too.

"Fine, your choice." Nick sighed.

"Nick, don't do this!" Greg said shakily.

Nick balanced the knife in his palm and put it against his wrist.

"Stop it Nick, please don't hurt yourself" Greg pleaded. Nick took the knife away.

"What do you care?" Nick huffed.

"I… I love you Nick, of course I care." Greg confessed softly.

"You're lying! You can't love me, nobody does. They don't like me, they hate me." Nick said sad.

"No Nick…" Greg began to protest.

"Grissom still thinks I can't work a crime scene solo without checking up on me every few minutes. He's right you know, look what happened. Warrick is so disgusted he can't even look at me. Catherine only gives me the pitiful eye and I can't even figure out Sara." Nick yelled.

"I can't stand the whispers and pointing and everybody walking in to check if I'm not screwing up anything. They al think I'm some freak who can crash down any second and I'm so sick of it! I can't take it anymore; I'm too tired to even care." Nick was now screaming at the top of his lungs but he didn't care.

Greg closed his eyes and swallowed. "What about me?" he asked softly.

"You're the worst." Nick whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one thing I want, I long for, I need and love. But I can't have you." Nick cried. Greg had tears in his eyes.

"Why not, Nick? I'm right here in front of you and I love you." Greg slowly sat down next to Nick on the bed. Nick started shaking violently and Greg took hold of the knife.

"Please Nick, give me the knife. I've got you now, don't do this." Greg whispered. He felt that Nick lost his grip on the knife and finally let go. Greg threw the knife away in the furthest corner of the bedroom. He slowly pulled Nick in a soothing embrace.

"I'm so scared Greg." Nick sobbed into Greg's chest.

Greg began rocking Nick back and forth in his arms, tracing soothing circles on his back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. If you ever feel like this again, tell me. Tell me and I'll be there for you. I love you Nick, I love you so much and I'm not gonna lose you, not if I can help it. You don't have to be scared anymore because I'm here now and I'll protect you." Greg whispered firmly. He kissed the top of Nicks head and kept the older man close.

Greg didn't know how, but they ended up under the covers, still holding onto each other.

'We have a long way to go but as long we have each other, we can overcome anything.' Greg thought and kissed Nick softly and felt a soft response.

"Thank you." Nick whispered and snuggled closer to Greg. Greg just held him close and they drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
